Virtual Multiverse Reality
by cantstopmatt
Summary: This is a incomplete one shot for now but also my hopes and dreams of the future of virtual reality and mmorpgs. i hope this will inspire others as well as myself now on to the story. somewhere shortly in the future a virtual reality game is made that has conquered everyone's lives and the ratings of a golden game.


On a dead looking world and a little girl walking down a barren wasteland of a city broken and hope all lost, then upon her gaze she sees armies and forces fighting to the death to the last, after the massive battle the last guy left from one of the armies plants a flag then a message appears saying "world conquered, world restoration will now happen in 10 seconds" then with a sudden flash in a different environment a beautiful city filled with people and in the heart of the city a building with flags of no nation from earth but video game like in looks inside the people who fought in the war both sides with smiles, grins and faces with anger and defeat after the people who lost left the people who won celebrate with a feast, now Your probably wondering what the flying hell is going on well lets start from the beginning

It's the year 2022 with the recent full dive virtual reality a man and his company did the impossible made a multiverse of all fictional worlds and turned it into one massive mmorpg sandbox and the game were literally falling off the shelves at the point of release and finally the world wasn't bored and boring, the game got a 100 out of 10 and earned the title game of existence, me and my friends bought it at the first chance we got, we recently discovered that NPCS are so life like they acted like us on earth and we made friends and allies over the time we played, we made a guild called The Random Gamers of the Multiverse, when we leveled enough we got our own guild city or world to call our own to build and flourish into a mighty kingdom/civilization and we brought players and npcs of lovers, friends, allies and waifus alike to our world, and a little feature is when npcs are recruited and join a players guild world they become separate from their world and the same npc of that person is replaced on the original and if you played ark or conan exiles before, beasts and human like npcs can be tamed or enslaved, of course thanks to the many people who bought this game there are many guilds and players who are slavers and freedom fighters, some people care about these npcs so much they already posted #NPClivesmatter and a entire guild swore war on all slavers and mistreaters of NPCS and when you think its not enough in this game the multiverse is a giant territorial war on the worlds themselves but not all is war, like there are safe worlds belonging to the players and non pvp worlds and time delays on world invasions to make sure a world has time to recover from its war scars, now to me! my name is Matthew Cook player name Cantstopmatt I have many waifus and my personal section of the guild world to me and my waifus and npc family, I am responsible for leading the armies and forces to enemy worlds, My two other friends derrick and pennie anthony, Derrick was the leader and strategist of territory and resource management with his one waifu vivi from one piece. Pennie is our diplomat with Guilds and alliances also npc empires. We as our selves was a average guild and family we treated our entire guild world as our family and we won many victories and lost to many defeats but that didn't stop us and our adventures will never stop

I was sleeping in a bed of my many waifus. when one woke up to knocking on my door pennie was there in her business clothes and the waifu who woke up was Akeno.

Akeno: "oh pennie! Hello! Here to see Matthew?" She says with her usual smile.

Pennie: "yes its important guild business." In her serious voice that she gained when she became our diplomat.

Akeno: "i will wake him up for you" she crawls into bed and lightly wakes me up "Matthew honey wake up pennie's here." With a voice to sweeten my teeth and day.

Matthew: "pennie's here!" I say with excitement and got dress, goes to the door. "welcome pennie! you come to play classic video games, or maybe this is a sleep over like we used too is derrick here too!" Then when I look at pennie in her business suit and serious expression. "whats going on?"

Pennie: "im here on official guild business." my face changes to a serious one. "the guild has been called from one of our allies to boost our guilds friendship by seeing a miku concert"

Matthew: "well why didn't you say so I'll be ready in no time" I say like its no big deal.

Pennie: "You do know which guild right?" She says with a raised eyebrow in question.

Matthew: "no… is it someone I care about?" Still with a not knowing smile on my face.

Pennie: "if by care you mean the guild with that person you almost started a war with?" Almost like a sudden change of personality.

Matthew: "no. Nonono not them and especially not him! Im not going then!" I refuse to go with anger.

Pennie: "Matthew Wayne Cook!" I flinched as She called me by my full name which means im in trouble. "you should know we don't need a war right now and you starting one by yourself is not your decision to make it belongs to all of us not just you. Now you better behave yourself or else another few days locked in either MLP or dark souls your pick!" I grow a terrified expression.

Matt: "okokok just relax i'll behave you got the promise of a cook and a gamer!"

Pennie: "good we'll be leaving soon." she leaves the building to my teleporter to our main building.

Matthew: "cheesus crust that was terrifying!" I say freaked out.

Then I got ready in my guild business suit which really wasn't a suit but a suit of special armor of the lich king to fit my size. but then got sent back to find a "real business suit" it was because to not look threatening to a guild to guild friendship

Meanwhile on the world where miku concert take place. miku looking extremely nervous till a friend of hers noticed this.

kagamine rin: "why are you so nervous don't you do this all the time?" She said concerned

Miku: "yes but don't you know whos coming?!" She almost shouted out

Rin: "well the way your so scared, no I don't know" she answered honestly

Miku: "its two different guilds of players coming here for the concert to increase their friendship" she says

Rin: "so whats the issue?" She asks

Miku: "well for one two players in both guilds I hear nearly started a war with each other and these two don't like each other at all!" She said fully knowing how bad these wars get between two or more groups of players and she didn't need this at her concert and her adoring and loving fans in the crossfire. Rin thinks for a moment.

Rin: I got a idea why don't I keep them distracted and calm while you do your performance and no war will take place. Ok?

Miku: she tears up and hugs her tightly "oh thank you rin! Thank you thank you!"

Rin: "no problem what are friends for!"

Now as they continue to plan out the rest of the concert. night time hits the world as people from all over the country come to see the performance. Now the place was packed with people and when miku thought what she heard was untrue the roof suddenly opened and then out of the sky two portals opened with two groups one from the guild TRGM otherwise known as The Random Gamers of the Multiverse and the other Guild, The Gamers of liberty both three each people in each floating platform then the platforms came close together to greet one another. The one in the middle was Max his username Maximumpower, on his right was a girl named Ashley, username ashesofpain, and on Max's left was the guy I hate Jack username JackofKings,


End file.
